The End Of The Beginning
by QueenOfTheCobblesX
Summary: Nellie Lovett didn't die...Instead Something Occurred To Sweeney That He Never Thought Possible sorry I suck big time at summaries haha
1. Truth

"No No not lied at all, no I never lied said she took the poison she did never said that she died, poor thing, She lived"

Sweeney Todd sat back on his knees cradling the limp body in his arms. The womans long golden hair spilled over his arms and onto the floor dipping into her own blood. His mind was racing with thoughts,. Thoughts of anger, rage, sadness, regret and most of all confusion. The woman he was holding was his wife, his Lucy, the only thing that kept him going for 15 years while he was in prison was the thought of returning to Fleet Street to hold his wife the exact way he was doing now only he didn't imagine in his wildest dreams that the only way he would be cradling his beauitful Lucy would be after just slitting her throat with his "friend"

"Mistah T please say somethin'"

Mrs Lovett was frozen to the spot, she was dead for sure! His precious Lucy was still alive till about 20 minutes ago and she could have told him when he first arrived back she was still alive!, maybe not so much in the head but she still existed. It was only a matter of time she thought before her body would be joining the rest into the meat grinder!

"Mistah T? I didn't lie to ya Mistah T I would never lie to ya"

She raised her hand to wipe away the bead of sweat that was rolling down her face, out of fear and unknowing, and chewed her lip nervously, She didn't know whether to run out of the bake house and lock herself away to protect herself or to attempt to comfort Sweeney in any way possible. Before she could make her mind up Sweeney spoke, quietly and horsely.

"I know Mrs Lovett"

Relief was lifted off her shoulders instantly, It wasn't him forgiving her she knew that but at least he didn't introduce his "friend" to her throat. She bent down to sit opposit him on the cold stone floor and took her chances at conversation.

"Mistah T, she wasn't all there, in the 'ead i mean!, poor thing after what that bastard judge did it sent her loopy, chances are she wouldn't 'ave really known who you were"

"Don't I know you Mr! that's what she said Mrs Lovett, something inside her knew who I was"

"Well you were familiar Mistah T but she didn't really know who you were, the poison put pay to anythin' she ever knew of 'er own life"

Sweeney let her body fall to the floor and he stood up and turned away from Mrs Lovett, she saw his fists clench by his sides and she backed away quietly. Just as she reached the door to the back house he raced towards her and pinned her to the door stopping any attempt she was going to make at running out! He yanked his razor from his belt and opened it to her throat.

_Shit! I've 'ad it now! _


	2. What The?

Mrs Lovett could feel the cold, damp brick hit her back as Sweeney pushed her to the wall. The sweat was beginning to form at her hairline and trickle down her forehead.

"Mistah T..I"

"Shut up Mrs Lovett!"

Nellie was a little surprised. She expected him to rant and rave at her and most definatly drag his "friend" across her throat, not speak low and barely audiable.

"If you just let me explain.."

Sweeney eyed his razor carefully as he held it at the trmbling womans throat.

"You know Mrs Lovett, if I so wished to all it would take would be one drag and that would be it!"

_"Fuck I've really 'ad it now!"_

"Y...Yes Mistah T..Oh God"

Sweeney looked up into her eyes with a smirk on his face that was quickly wiped from his face. As he looked into her eyes he saw pure fear. Her top lip was trembling and the sweat was dripping down her face. He gulped and looked at his hand and dropped the razor to the floor stumbling backwards. Nellie let out a big sigh as he released her and she fell to the floor sobbing.

"Mrs L..What have I become?"

Nellie couldn't answer him through her tears. She knew she was just nearly killed by a maniac obsessed with his ex wife and while she was relieved she didn't exactly know why he didn't do it.

Sweeney took one last look at his razor and thew it across the bakehouse. He didn't want to admit it but seeing the pain in Nellies face shook him back to reality. She was reality, Lucy was fantasy.

Once Nellie had managed to get her breathing under control she looked up at him from her crumpled position on the floor.

"M..Mistah T... why.. why didn't you kill me?"

Sweeney just stared at her and couldn't find the words to answer her pleading question so instead shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

Nellie hurridly rushed to her feet and ran to the door. Through fresh tears she magaed to scream out to him.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN ANSWER THAT?..Y..YOU NEARLY SLICED MY THROAT OPEN..AND N..NOW YOU FREEZE UP?.."

A giant sob emerged from her throat and she slammed the door behind her. Sweeney just stared at the door wondering what the hell had happened to him, or more so what this woman had done to him.


End file.
